


Drabbles of Wolves and Snakes

by sylvershadoes



Series: Oberyn x Lyanna fics [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvershadoes/pseuds/sylvershadoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter stories for Oberyn/Lyanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of Wolves and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this chapter as it's own story, but I decided that it would be easier for me to collect the shorter/AU/prompt stories into one place. Sorry for any confusion!!
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Enjoy!

Oberyn loved Halloween parties. Few other holidays existed where so many people dressed in such…  _wonderful_ clothing. There was nothing like Halloween to make people wear things they'd never be caught dead in any other day of the year.

Lyanna Sark was dressed particularly well. She was in some sort of historical gown. Oberyn wasn't sure what period it was supposed to be from, but even though the dress wasn't particularly revealing, he certainly appreciated what the corset did for her figure.

Now, some people might think it was wrong for Oberyn to flirt with the woman with whom his sister's husband attempted to have an affair, but Oberyn didn't really care what most people thought. Besides, Lyanna hadn't known Rhaegar was married at the time, and Elia had never blamed her for what happened. So, Lyanna Stark was fair game. That is, if she was willing to play.

She was talking to her brother Ned, who was dressed as a werewolf, and his friend Robert Baratheon. Robert was wearing antlers, and Oberyn didn't know the man well, but he knew enough to be sure that he'd probably spent the whole night making jokes about being 'horny'.

Judging by Lyanna's expression, his assumption was very likely correct.

Oberyn grinned as he walked over to the trio. "Okay, so I understand Lya, and Ned's costumes, but what the in the seven hells are you supposed to be, Baratheon?"

Robert looked at him with a slightly dazed expression. Clearly, he'd been enjoying the spiked punch. He laughed. "Well, I decided to go to the party  _stag_ , " he said, still laughing.

Lyanna's met Oberyn's gaze and rolled her eyes.

Oberyn smirked. "I was hoping that I could talk you into dancing with me, Lyanna."

Robert started to protest, but Lyanna grinned. "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to tell me what you think (of any of my stories). I love getting feedback from you guys!


End file.
